


Bunch of innocent beings

by Belphegor333



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphegor333/pseuds/Belphegor333
Summary: It wasn't usual for Steve to panic, but this wasn't an usual situation. This wasn't even usual unusual, which the Avengers usually dealt with. But... Maybe this all isn't as bad as it seemed at first sight. Maybe he will enjoy a company of bunch of innocent beings instead of fighting villains. At least for a while.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you will enjoy it.  
> I am sorry for any mistakes, english is not my native language.

„Rogers, come back to the Tower. Immediately!“  
"Sir?"  
"There has been an accident in Stark's lab. I need you here, right now!"  
"I am on my way."  
\---  
Steve was nervous. Fury had never dismissed him from a mission. Something really bad had had to happen.  
He looked out of the window as they were approaching the Tower. At least the Tower was still in one piece but all windows were shattered. Fury was waiting on the heliport.  
"Captian."  
"Director, what happened?"  
"We aren't sure yet. Come with me."  
They were walking through the living room to the elevator. Everything was covered by shards. Couch was overturned, blankets and pillows scaterred on the floor. The coffee table was in the half. Cupboards were without doors, cups broken into thousand pieces. The room was full of people who were cleaning this mess.  
"Director..."started Steve.  
"It would be better if you see it." interruped him Fury.  
They were going to the conference room. The door suddenly opened and agent Coulson rushed out with a dessperate expression on his face. Steve had never seen him like this. He also heard children's screaming and crying coming out of the room.  
"This is a nightmare. I need something. Maybe some toys or sweets..." said Coulson more to himself than to Fury and ran through the hall to the elevator.  
"Come in, Captain. But prepare for a shock."  
Fury opened the door and Captain entered right behind him. The table was moved to the wall and on the ground were four childern. Two of them were sitting in the middle and crying, two of them were hiding under the table, trying make them as much invisible as possible. They were all about four, maybe five years old. Nearest kid looked up while Steve and Fury entered. He stood up and went closer to them.  
"I know you, you are Steve!" screamed little boy and hugged Steve.  
"Indeed." replied Steve and turned his confused face towards Fury.  
"We don't know, what happened here. Stark and Banner were doing some kind of an experiment, which probably went wrong. Jarvis called me and told me that there had been an explosion. I came as soon as possible. We searched the whole place and found these four. We cleaned this room first and put them here, this is the safest place we have access to. My people are cleaning the rest of the Tower." explained Fury.  
"B-But how...?" stammered Steve.  
"It seems they were somehow turned into kids. It affected only people who were near the lab. May I introduce you agent Romanoff, agent Burton and these two under the table are Stark and Banner."  
"And Bucky?" asked Steve.  
"He was on a mission. I called him, he is on his way."  
All four pairs of eyes were watching them carefully while Fury was explaining. Steve didn't know how to react. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what to think. Most of his friends turned into childern. What should he do? It wasn't usual for Steve to panic, but this wasn't an usual situation. This wasn't even usual unusual, which the Avengers usually dealt with. This was...  
"I have an idea." interrupted Fury the storm in Steve's head. "I have a safe house in woods in the north of the States. It's a small cottage where nobody would find you. You, Bucky and kids can go there. The rest of the Avengers can hadle any catastorphe while you will be away. But it's not furnished for small childern so you may have some discomfort. My men will take care of this mess and get everything ready."  
"Ok." Steve wasn't able to say more.  
"Use the quinjet on the roof. I will send you everything you need tonight. Clothes, food and something to entertain them." said Fury.  
"Are we going on a trip?" interrupted them little Clint, tears still rolling on his cheeks.  
"It seems so. Do you want to go on a trip?" asked Steve. His voice was trembling.  
"Yes!" shouted unisono Clint and Natasha and they stared to run and jump around two grown-ups. Steve was watching them and his mind started to calm down. Maybe he could handle them. Maybe this all isn't as bad as it seemed at first sight. Maybe he will enjoy a company of bunch of innocent beings instead of fighting villains. At least for a while.  
"And what about Tony and Bruce?" Steve came closer to the table and sit down. "Do you boys want to go with us?"  
"But I am not allowed to go anywhere without my parents' permission." blurted little Tony.  
"I am sure your parents wouldn't mind. I will take care of you." replied Steve. He had wondered many times what had been Tony like a child but he had never pictured a shy boy crouching under the table.  
"I-I would like to go on a trip." stammered Bruce.  
"If you want to go, you have to come to the others." Steve nodded his head toward the group of people at the door.  
Bruce got up and went to the yelling duo. He stood few steps far from them and watched them carefully.  
"And what about you, Tony? Do you want to join us?"  
The little boy nodded. Steve reached for him and picked him up. Tony didn't protest to be carried which suprised Steve. Tony put his little hand around Steve's neck as he was worried that Steve was going to drop him. Steve couldn't help it and cuddled a little genius.  
\---  
Bucky was waiting on the roof with agent Coulson.  
"Agent Coulson told me what happened. Where are you going?" asked Bucky confusedly when he had seen the group approaching the quinjet.  
"Director has a safe house for us until they repair the Tower." replied Steve.  
"It shouldn't take more than ten days, two weeks top." added Fury.  
They put all kids into quinjet. Fury gave Bucky a satellite phone.  
"I will call you when we are finished here. Also expect someone to drop by with your things and things for kids." Then the door closed and the quinjet took off.


	2. Chapter 2

The flight was quiet. Childern fell asleep almost immedietly and so did Bucky, which gave Steve time to think. How much did they remember? How long would they stay like this? And what about Hulk? He hadn't noticed any green flashes in eyes of the little doctor. Was the green monster gone? It had been very difficult day. Steve's eyes started to close and soon he joined the kids in a sweet world of sleep.  
\---  
The pilot woke them up. They were in the middle of nowhere. More precisely, they were in a small glade in the forest which was in the middle of nowhere. The sun was getting low. The pilot gave them keys. "The cottage is about mile away. This is the closest I can get. You have to walk. Use this path, it will lead you right to the cottage." said the pilot and pointed between trees.   
"Thanks." replied Bucky.  
He took Clint's and Natasha's hands, Steve took Tony's and Bruce's and they set off. After few minutes the kids fully woke up. Clint and Tasha started to run and explore the forest, screaming every time they found something interesting - bush of blueberries, a bird's nest or a sleepy hedgehog. Tony and Bruce were walking few steps behind adults, talking about something interesting only they understood. But suddenly they stopped and stared in the one of the bushes that were around the path.  
"What do you got there?" asked Steve.  
"Shhh," whispered Tony, "don't scare him."  
Steve and Bucky came closer to see what boys got there. It was a small hare, hidden in the bush, only long ears sticking out.  
"He is so lonely, can we keep him?" asked quietly Tony.  
"No, Tony. His mother has probably hidden him here and when she come back, she would look for him. We can't take her child away from her, can we?"  
"No." answered Tony sadly.  
"Come, the cottage isn't far away." said Bucky and took a small boy's hand.

It was a nice one-story house with a big windows. Next to the cottage was a small shed full of things. Bucky opened the door and Tasha with Clint bursted in, wanting to see and expore everything first (and maybe also find the best bed). Bruce and Tony went shyly behind them, looking curiously around and they soon disappeared in the house too, just without the yelling. On the ground floor there was a spacious kitchen with a huge dining table and a nice big living room. From there led a narrow wooden staircase to the upper floor. When Steve got upstairs, he found little geniuses peeking into a bedroom, where the screaming two were jumping on a double bed. Apparently they found the best bed.  
"Why don't you join them?" surprised the peaking duo Steve.  
"Maybe later."  
Steve left them and went to see the rest of house. There was another, smaller bedroom with two separate beds and a tiny bathroom.  
"There are only two bedrooms." said Steve to Bucky when he got downstairs. "I suggest to leave the bigger one to kids, the bed is big enough for all of them and we take the smaller bedroom."  
"Alright," replied Bucky, "but we have another problem - I found only tins with beans and some old cookies. I hope Fury will get us some food or they will eat us alive."

The agent arrived about an hour later. He got everything they needed - clothes, food and something to entertain the small devils.


	3. Chapter 3

During the first few days Tony and Bruce got rid of their shyness and they joined the loud little spies in their exploring and, unfortunately, being loud. Sometimes one of the adults went to the forest for walk, just to have a moment of peace. But they had a lot of fun. The fouth day kids discovered water guns in the shed. Tony also found a fishing line and some other stuff. In an age of five he was capable to make a nice strog bow for Clint and few slingshots for the others. Apparently, he was destined to be a great designer. Upcoming wars were inevitable. They also had a competition in building houses from what they found in the forest. Shortly, they enjoyed their time being together.  
The eighth day they decided to go for a long trip (to tire kids; Steve and Bucky really needed at least one quiet evening). Steve packed few bottles of water, some cookies, sandwiches and few plasters. Kids were hyped to see new parts of the forest.  
They set off after an early lunch. The sun was shining, no clouds to be seen. Bucky and Steve were remembering stories of their own childhood, kids running around, throwing cones at each other.  
After few miles they approached a river. On the shore lied a big log - a perfect place to rest a little bit. Steve and Bucky sat down and Steve pulled out of the bag some of the sandwiches. Kids came, ate their snacks and soon they were playing again.  
"Don't go too far away." warned them Bucky.  
"Don't worry." replied Tony.  
Bucky enjoyed the moment of peace, Steve sitting next to him, listening to the sounds of river. But suddenly Clint shouted from the forest "Steve, Bucky!" They both started to run to Clint, worried that something bad happened. When they got to him, Clint was standing on the edge of a meadow, looking in front of him on a wierd shaped but beautiful leaves. In the middle of the meadow was a barn. Steve heard men's voices and barking.  
"What are these plants?" asked curiously Clint.  
"Get them out of here." said quietly Bucky to Steve, ignoring the Clint's question. "I am going to sneak around."  
Steve grabbed little spy's hand and dragged him away. "But I don't want to go." protested the boy.  
"It's dangerous, we have to leave." replied Steve, "Be quiet, please."  
He found the others and they rushed back to the cottage.   
"What's happening?"  
"Where's Bucky?"  
"Why are we leaving?"  
"There were some dangerous people." answered Steve.  
"What about that plants?"  
"What plants?"  
"There were plants I've never seen. They were beautiful, with jagged leaves."  
"I want to see them!"  
"Me too!"  
"No!" stopped them Steve. "They are poisonous. It's not safe. We need to get away."  
"What are they called?"  
Steve sighed. "They have many names but mostly used is marijuana."  
"Mari-ana?"  
"Why did Bucky go there?"  
"Please, just stop asking and go."

Kids were still asking too many questions but Steve managed to distract them. They reached the cottage after the sunset. Steve sent kids to the bathroom and started looking for the satellite phone.   
"Hey, kids! Have you seen the phone?"  
"Yes! I and Bruce borrowed it, we wanted to know how it works."  
"Where is it now?"  
Silence.  
"Tony, where is the phone?"  
"Ehm... It rest in pieces." laughed Tony.  
"TONY!"  
Perfect. Just perfect. What now? The only option was to sit and wait for Bucky. Steve took a deep breath to calm down. He started to make a dinner - macaroni with cheese.   
"Kids, dinner is on the table!"  
"Should we wait for Bucky?" asked Tasha.  
"No, he will be late."  
"Where is he?"  
"He fight some bad guys."  
"Cool!"

After dinner Tony and Bruce went upstairs to read some book and spies played in the livingroom.  
"Phew! Phew!"  
"What are you two doing?" wondered Steve.  
"I am the good guy!" shouted Clint.  
"And I am the bad guy!" shouted Natasha.  
"We are fighting! Phew!"  
"Owww, you got me!" hoarsed Clint.  
"Yay!"  
"Can you be, please, more quiet?"  
Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door.  
"Knock knock."  
"Who's there?" asked Steve carefully.  
"Winter." giggled the man's voice on the other side.  
"Tasha, Clint, go upstairs."  
"But we don't-"  
"Just go."  
Steve went to open the door.  
"Bucky, what the hell-"  
"No." interruped him Bucky. "You have to ask 'Winter who?'"  
"Bucky, come in, now!"  
Bucky frowned and went in. "You are not a funny guy."  
"What happened?"  
"Everything was good until somehow the field catch fire." smiled evidently a very high soldier.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"Nope."  
"Wait here, I check the kids."  
Steve went to the bigger bedroom and Bucky could hear him shout "Natasha, where are you?".  
He also heard a soft giggle behind the sofa he was sitting on.  
"Natasha!"  
The giggle was a little bit louder.  
Steve stormed back to the living room. "Have you seen her?"  
"I have no idea where she is." said Bucky with a straight face. "Maybe she sneaked out."  
"I am going to kill her."  
Steve left the cottage.  
"What are you doing here?" turned Bucky behind the sofa.  
"I am hidin'. What are you doing?" smiled the redhead.  
"Now I am just very hungry."  
"We had macaroni, there are some leftovers in the fridge."  
"Let's get them!" laughed Bucky and went to the kitchen. They warm the macaroni in the microwave and sit down on the floor with two spoons - one for Bucky, one for Tasha.  
"Steve said you fought some bad guys."  
"That's true."  
"Did you win?"  
"Yes."  
"That's cool." said Tasha, mouth full of macaroni.  
"Hey, Tasha."  
"Hm?"  
"I think Steve hid some chips in that cupboard, shoud we check it?"  
"Yeah!" The little girl stood up and went to check the cupboard. "There are two packs."  
"I think one will be good for both of us."  
"Okay." She grabbed the bigger pack and went back to Bucky. He put aside the macaroni and opened the pack.  
"There you go."  
"Thanks."  
"Hey Tasha."  
"Hm?"  
"I am sorry."  
"What for?"  
"What I did to you."  
"But you did nothing." said Nat, throwing another chip into her mouth.  
"I mean what I did to you in the past, when you were grown and I worked for the bad guys."  
"That's alright. I've already forgotten. Now you are here with us, with Steve and that's what matters. We all like you." replied the little redhead with the innocence and sincerity of a child.  
"I like you too."  
Nathasha hugged sad Bucky.  
"You don't have to worry, we are here for you."  
Bucky sobbed.  
When Steve got back, he found Bucky sleeping on the floor with Tasha in his arms. He had to smile. He picked up the spy and carried her to her bed, then he came back to wake Bucky.  
"Hey, pal."  
"What?"  
"Come to the bed. Unless you want to sleep on the floor."  
"Ok."  
"I really hope Fury will finish the repairs soon."  
"I don't. I like it here, with you. Like the old days."


End file.
